eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos
Chaos is the main villain of the Chaos Saga. He had already been set free once by Dr. Eggman, whose intentions for doing so were entirely evil. The rage behind Corey's attack here led to his second release, the anger poisoning Corey's heart. It is hinted that he may not be entirely evil, and must be beaten to calm the sadness that lingers in his heart due to the desecration of Angel Island. Biography 'Before Ed Edd n' Eddy Z' Years ago, Knuckles' ancestors fought for control over the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, thus angering Chaos to the point of near-genocide. Tikal eventually sealed herself and Chaos into the Master Emerald. Catastrophes continued, however, and soon only Knuckles was left as the final of his kind. Before the School Wars broke out, Eggman set Chaos free again, and with him, Tikal. Eventually, he was neutralized by Super Sonic. Since he was immortal, the heroes had no choice but to seal him and Tikal back within the confines of the Master Emerald. 'Chaos Saga' In Episode 15, Corey becomes angry to the point of no reason, and fires a full power Kamehameha at Angel Island. The beam curves for some reason, however, and hits the Master Emerald head-on. The Master Emerald is broken in half, and the other half's pieces are scattered across Angel Island. Chaos eventually breaks the seal, though Tikal doesn't. It's hinted that Chaos somehow prevented his opposite from coming out. Upon release, he immediately steals the Emeralds from Shadow and uses them to power up to his Chaos 2 form. He engages in a fight with Ed, who uses the Kaioken x10 and later the Kaioken x12. However, before Chaos can be neutralized once more, Ed runs out of power. Chaos escapes. As the heroes plot against him in Episode 17, he absorbs another Emerald that was deep underground, and enlarges in size again. His power level at Chaos 3 is 135,000. In Episode 19, he finds the fourth Chaos Emerald and undergoes his fourth transformation. His water body freezes, and his power made him the equal of a then-Kaioken x20 Corey and Eddy. He was able to defeat all the heroes and get two other emeralds, though a Rasengan by Edd and Drew did cripple him for some time. In Episode 21, he returns, having absorbed all four Emeralds. At full power, he decimated the eight fighters, but was left at a stalemate to Corey and Drew's Chaos Forms. Later that same episode, he transforms into his Perfect form, making him more than a match for Corey, Drew and Shadow. In Episode 22, he defeats the three, but the Eds, in turn, defeat him after a long battle. He is resealed immediately after landing on Angel Island, his energy depleted by the combo of Ed's Static Cannon, Eddy's Ray of Riches, and Edd's Masenko. 'Revenge Saga' In Episode 32, Knuckles partialy opened Chaos's seal in the Master Emerald in order to help the Eds battle the Mechas. To completly open the seal however, the seal reuired a large amount of positive energy to be absorbed. Eventualy through Double Ds encouraging speech to his friends, Chaos is temporarily released for 24 hours, now in a Hedgehog body and stronger then ever. In Episode 33, Chaos helped Ed in his fight against Mecha Shadow to little effect. After him and the Eds were beaten down, Chaos unveils his Chaotic Water Fist, and procedes to gain a temporary upperhand on the Mechas. This is short lived howeve, and the power up turned his 24 hour unseal time to a matter of seconds. Chaos is sent back to the Master Emerald, were he learns off the Heroes secret plan. PPG Saga When Knuckles retreats to Angel Island to add the Master Emeralds energies to the Spirit Bomb, Chaos is shown either giving his energy aswell or helping in channeling the emeralds power. Abilities and Transformations All known Chaos powers: As a being who has spent several centuries inside of the Master Emerald, Chaos knows how to do all Chaos techniques, and maybe even some we haven't seen yet. Form shifting: As a being comprised of mostly water, Chaos has shown the ability to stretch his limbs, turn his hand into a bubble, and regenerate. After being converted into ice in his later form, he is shown being able to stretch out his body. He could also surrvive being compressed into a ball by Edd. Regeneration: '''One of Chaos's most dangerous abilities is his ability to regenerate. He can bring himself together from even the smallest parts, and recreate portions of his body aslong as somthing was left before. This is all possible due to Chaos being immortal. '''Chaos 0: His base form. Chaos 2: His form after absorbing 2 of the Chaos Emeralds. He enlarges in size. Chaos 3: His form after absorbing 3 of the Chaos Emeralds. His size increases further, though this form may never be seen in battle... Chaos 4: '''His form after absorbing 4 of the Chaos Emeralds. He shrinks back to normal size, and resembles Cell's first form. Also, his skin is made of ice rather than water, making his brain harder to hit than before. '''Chaos 7: '''Chaos's power increases yet again. In this form, he resembles inperfect Cell from DBZ. During this transformation, Chaos can easily out power Super Sonic, Super Knuckles and Super Shadow with ease. Even with the E-Fighters's advanced training, and full control of Kaioken X20; it was not enough. Though when Corey and Drew frst assended to their Chaos Forms, they were somewhat equal to Chaos in this form. '''Perfect Chaos: Yet again, Chaos has ascended his normal limits. This form can only be achieved by absorbing all seven emeralds energies at once. In this form, Chaos resembles Cell in his perfect form. His power was far supirior to that of Corey and Drew, though they wouldn't give up. It took the full power of all three of the Eds in their Super Forms (At full power, equaling X49 power), using their most powerfull attacks to defeat Perfect Chaos. In Episode 32, Chaos somehow has found a way to continueasly stay in his Perfect form, and it now taking the shape of a Hedgehogs body. In additon, his power level is stated to be triple it was before. It is hinted that this was due to some sort of training he underwent from within the Master Emerald. '''Move copying: '''Hinted in Episode 19, he is able to copy moves into Chaos Energy-based moves. He uses this to copy Corey's Kamehameha and Rasengan. After being defeated by the Eds, he took it upon himself to also copy the Kaioken technique as best he could. '''Chaotic Water Fist: '''First used in Episode 33 in an failed attempt to defeat the Mechas, Chaos created this technique after seeing the heroes Kaioken eleven months prior. It causes a 40% increase in power, though Chaos's energy is constantly droping while in this state. The power drop is shown most prominatly in that Chaos's 24 hour unseal time was brought down to mere seconds. When in this state, Chaos's body gains a blue hue, similiar to the Kaiokens red hue. Category:Characters Category:Villains